jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Tools Guide
Tools compliment the natural skills of a shinobi, without them, they wouldn’t be considered agents of “diverse” disciplines. __TOC__ Stats Tools stat -''' Represents the knowledge in the usage of shinobi tools, the more you have, the more dexterity you will have when handling them. This also equates to the power and speed of the projectile tools, as you will learn more effective techniques to hurl them. '''Cooldown: there will be a 2 turns cooldown for the usage of these tools. Projectile Tools * Kunai: A medium-sized projectile, can be used to parry attacks and throw them as projectiles. +1 * Shuriken: A small projectile, you can throw more than one of these per turn (+1) but they will do less damage than a Kunai. Tools * Smoke bombs: When smoke bombs are thrown, during the next offensive turn the user may not be targeted by projectile Ninjutsu/Tools targets unless the attacker has a Dojutsu assisting their visual. If the smoke bomb was thrown and a target was at close range, the user may begin an extra defensive turn if the user can keep a visual of the target while inside of the smoke * Paper bombs: Explosives can be useful for demolition duties, however, a very reckless but effective (if thought well) way to use them is during combat, as their sticky surfaces can be placed on a target with ease. It requires a single effective Taijutsu attack dodged to be planted only if the Taijutsu Defence points of the target is below the Taijutsu Power invested by four points or more. They can be detonated on the defensive turn of the enemy or at the beginning of the user’s defensive turn, however, if the user/allies are at close/medium range of the target, they will also receive the full damage of the explosive and effects. Note: triggering explosives has a Medium chakra cost for non-tools manipulators. Non-tools manipulators and Tools manipulators have access to the standard-issue paper tags, they are heat and concussion based and will give '-4 Taijutsu Defense to the target for a single turn', '-3 HP points and grant the user another offensive turn after detonation' (only if the user was outside of the explosive range) Other kinds of explosives are only available to Tool Manipulators. Shinobi Equipment Here is the official kit for each rank of shinobi will be listed. Academy student: * 2 Projectile tools. Genin: * 5 Projectile tools. * 1 Smoke bomb charge. * 1 Paper bomb. Chuunin: * 7 Projectile tools * 2 Smoke bomb charges. * 2 Paper bombs. Jounin: * 10 Projectile tools * 3 Smoke bomb charges. * 2 Paper bombs. Defence against Projectiles Dodging Speed lower by 4 or more points than the Tools stat used * HP ⩽ 5: 3 Energy Points * HP > 5: 2 Energy Points Speed lower by 3, equal or higher than the Tools stat used * HP ⩽ 5: 2 Energy Points * HP > 5: 1 Energy Points Deflecting Base Taijutsu/Ninjutsu Defence lower by 4 or more points than the Tools stat used: * 3 Taijutsu/Ninjutsu Defense active Base Taijutsu/Ninjutsu Defence lower by 3, equal or higher by no more than 2 points than the Tools stat used: * 2 Taijutsu/Ninjutsu Defence active Base Taijutsu/Ninjutsu Defence higher than 3 or more points than the Tools stat used: * 1 Taijutsu/Ninjutsu Defense active Multi-shot You can target multiple objectives per shot depending on their Tools stat (and their current ammunition). * Tools stat 1-3: 1 kunai/shuriken per throw * Tools stat 4-6: 2 kunai/shuriken per throw * Tools stat 7-10: 3 kunai/shuriken per throw Energy Costs Whenever you throw a projectile, it will require a certain amount of energy depending on your Tools stat. * Tools stat 1-5: 1 energy * Tools stat 6-8: 2 energy * Tools stat 9-10: 3 energy Pure Damage Delivery When you aim a projectile against a target with no Taijutsu/Ninjutsu Defence points, they will take pure damage depending on your Tools stat. * Tools stat 1-5: 1 HP points * Tools stat 6-8: 2 HP points * Tools stat 9-10: 3 HP points